Sometimes, Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [HiitsuHina oneshot, onesided, SOME GinRan]‘Fool…!’ He banged his head on his arms that crossed on the table in front of him. “Can you not see it? Can you not feel it! Isn’t it obvious?” He practically screamed his demands across the room.


**Words**

By: Ice-Phoenix-chan

Warning: Spoilers to the Soul Society Arc (Mainly ch 130 or so, episode 35, 47-48)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"This month, our division…" one of his subordinates droned on about something that, right now, he didn't even care about. 

Slowly, he zoned out and a soft voice's words started going through his mind. Gradually, events of the past somehow got into his head and scenes flashed through his mind. Little by little, the soft voice became harsher and harsher and like a broken tape recorder that they have in the living world, the voice was stuck on one line that repeated over and over again.

"Aizen-taichou's murder is you, Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Her voice played again and again through his head.

'_Fool…!_' He banged his head on his arms that crossed on the table in front of him. "Can you not see it? Can you not feel it! Isn't it obvious?" He practically screamed his demands across the room. His subordinates poked their faces down the long meeting table to stare at him and wondered if he was listening to their reports. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly announced a ten minute break from the meeting and got up from his seat.

He walked to the wooden bridge that lay across the water, sheltering young cods and other amphibians. He rested his chin in his hand where his arm was stationed vertically on the railings of the bridge as his other followed the grains of the wood, naturally resting horizontally. He didn't know why but all his mind could focus on right now was Hinamori. Why didn't she believe him? Was Aizen more important to her than he was? Why would he even lie to her? If he did, he wouldn't have even given his letter to her anyway! He sighed and his head slid lower on the palm of his hand, slightly massaging his eyes.

"Thinking about her again?" A voice said to him. He didn't answer, especially not to Matsumoto…

"By not answering, I can tell that you probably are," She quickly interpreted with his response. He could feel her secretly smirking at him and his troubles. She always was nosy and loved to tease him and Hinamori.

The strawberry blonde sighed, placed her elbows on the railing and leaned back, her head facing him. "You know, its better tell people your troubles and get it off your back,"

The white haired boy continued massaging his eyes, pretended to ignore her, not bothering to answer or to face her. Why did she care? It wasn't her problem. Why did she have to always stick her nose into his problems? He didn't want anyone to tangle themselves into his mess. Well, not exactly a mess but… he knew what he meant!

"Judging by what you said at the meeting, I'd say you're mad that practically everyone here in the Tororei thinks you like Hinamori-chan except for Hinamori, herself."

'Dammit. Was it that obvious?' He asked himself. He silently cursed himself for saying that out loud during the meeting when everyone could have heard him. Did they think that too? More importantly, why didn't Hinamori know? Wasn't all he did for her obvious enough? Couldn't she see it! If what Matsumoto said was true, and everyone in the Tororei knew, shouldn't she know too?

"Yes, it is that obvious," she answered as if she read his mind. "And you're thinking why she still doesn't know after all you've done for her, right?" She slightly smiled. "Taichou," she paused for a moment to make sure that he was listening.

Was she giving _him_ advice? _He_ was the captain here, _he_ didn't need advice! _He_ could handle this _himself_! _He_-

"Some things _need_ to be said to be made clear," she said. "And sometimes, words speak louder than actions," she looked forward into the small pond ahead.

He finally turned to face her but he didn't respond. What did that mean? She was giving _him_ advice? Ha!

She turned to him and smiled again. Then, she lifted her weight off the railing and began to walk away.

"Hey, Matsumoto," he called after her. Sure, the lieutenant can advise the captain, but he doesn't need to always listen to it…. Especially when it comes to Matsumoto's irrational advice…

She stopped in her tracks.

"Thanks," he said. But this time, he _needed_ the advice.

She started walking again and waved her hand, signalling a "No problem" She felt his spirit pressure moving towards the opposite direction and smiled. "Good luck," she whispered… but the smile soon turned into a frown. Once again, she stopped and sighed. 'Now why can't you be like that?' She asked herself.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Erm… ya… I know that Hitsugaya didn't even talk to Hinamori but please don't kill me! It's still HitsuHina-y, right! And I did say it was kinda one sided… and if you still don't get the GinRan, it's only in the last line (told you it was only a _little_ GinRan!) -sweatdrops- 

Review please!


End file.
